power rider decade
by alexrusso89
Summary: us adaption of kamen rider decade is he the destroyer of words of Is he the savvier? Also I'd like to give credit to yuuyatails for his artwork for my cover pic thanks and very awesome work
1. Chapter 1

Power rider decade

kamen rider run towards a common enemy I watch as explosions go off sending riders everywhere, I look around dragon's fly over head one sleek like shenron the other had a castle as a mid section lightning strikes as both dragon's go down knocking the rider's off their heads the dragon's groan in pain.

"_he is coming the worlds won't be able to stop him the kamen rider's won't be able they can't stop him he is the destroyer of world's the destroyer of kamen rider's the devil himself no kamen rider will survive no world will be left only darkness" _a voice says, I turn around looking for the source there's no one around me except fallen riders , a bright light catches my attention I turn to see him standing where all the rider's were running toward's pink and black green eyes and his his helmet had barcode like design.

, I look as a kamen rider moves " who is he?" I ask the fallen rider says one word " decade" this causes me to wake up in a cold sweat " what the fuck was that?" I say looking into the mirror in the corner .

(meanwhile above the earth )

" it's been eighteen years since my family the royal house of gadgetry were defeated by the power rangers since then the machine empires has tried to be rebuilt the royal house of gadgetry along with every villain the power rangers ever faced started an invasion across the galaxy under the command of astroma this was foiled and they were destroyed again when the red astro ranger destroyed zordon's energy tube.

Five years later one of the empires most loyal general's the formidable general venjixx on earth's moon tried to revive lord zedd's personal zord serpenterra however this …...again was foiled by power rangers only this time the every red ranger from mighty morphin to wild force this would be the last time anyone in the galaxy would hear of the machine empire.

…..that was until now with some villains from the rangers past and new minions and general's along with my wife achemia I prince gasket of the machine empire and leader of the machine armada will finally destroy the power rangers once and for all ".

a ship white with horses on each front cannon purple bridge and grey body known as the trojan horse flies towards earth flanked by smaller similar ships that are brown and yellow in colour on the bridge of the trojan horse there are three consoles two at the front and one at the back above the back console is the logo of the armada on the left is the armada horse and on the right is the empire's dragon their holding a shield with a gasket's coat of arms on it.

Sitting behind the back console with his feet on the console is prince gasket behind the front two consoles are two x-Borg's which are modified cogs standing next to gasket is his wife achemia also on the bridge is the nylok dayu and the mutant cyborg elgar.

" sir we've reached earth" elgar says gasket laughs evilly " soon the power rangers will pay for they did to my family " gasket says " then we can start to rebuild the empire again " achemia says gasket nods while staring at the earth his yellow eyes glowing menacingly


	2. Chapter 2 who am I?

Chapter 2- who am I?

, I'm not sure but I think I've always lived In alberquerque New Mexico , I get flashes of my past me at high school in a drama club a basket ball team that's a bunch of bullies and a sister? , everything is cloudy about my past or who I am I know my name is Ryan but that's it Ryan ? Ryan who? Why am I in alberquerque New Mexico I don't know, I look down at my decade driver , that's the only thing I remember I have to find my self and help others , there are rumours of other power riders like me in America spread across the country , I have to find them help them and maybe... They can help me?.

Three months later.

"What are you?" The dia shocker hissed who looked like that villain from jungle fury uh .. Dai she " I'm just a passing through kamen rider remember that " I say holding up my card , I drop my card into the decade driver and turn in it " henshin " I say " kamen ride decade" the belt says as I become power rider decade pink black and white the helmet has green buy like eyes and a barcode motif , I drop another car don't he driver " attack ride slash " the belt says as my ride book turns into a sword , the dia shocker charges , I slash him , the dia shocker stumbles back " attack ride blast " my belt says as my sword becomes a gun , I blast the dia shocker knocking him back " ok time to end this " I say dropping the last card in my driver " final attack ride d...d...d...d...decade " my belt says as I jump up gold card appear between me and the monster , I fly rough each card doing the rider kick I stroke the monster , I spin around as he explodes " not much of a challenge " I say .

" says you" a voice says , I turn there standing not far from me is a power rider...crimson coloured and bug themed " who are you? Are you a power rider? " I says " I am" he says " who?" I ask " kuuga " he says , I look at kuuga he's different " look power riders help each other I want to help you" kuuga says " well a little help never hurt fine " I say powering down , he powers down too " I'm Ryan" I say " zeke " kuuga says " so what's the help you need " kuuga says " I have to help the power riders and find my past all I remember is my name is Ryan " I say " well ... He says hugging me " we will together " he continues , I smile he's a strange one .

" so you know where there are any other power riders?" I ask " Malibu " I say " ah the urban legend that is kabuto" zeke says dramaticly " urban legend?" I say " yes some say he was dati some girl on a college campus she was humiliated beyond belief kabuto failed to save her she broke his heart no one has seen kabuto since bit they say he's still there his electric blue eyes piercing into the souls of criminals and monsters alike they say he moves so fast he's only a blur " zeke says " they say your full of it " I say laughing " all we know is he's called the stig ... I mean kabuto " zeke says , we burst into laughter .

The next day we ride upto Malibu it wasn't hard to find e so called kabuto hunting campus Malibu college go figure , " so this is Kabuto's hunting ground ?" I say zeke nods " excuse me did you say kabuto" a student says he's on some kind of sports team " yeah" zeke says " he use to date Lara " the kid says " do you know where this Lara is?" I ask " graduated months ago " the kid says " are any of her friends still here" zeke suddenly asks " uh.. Yeah her roommates are liz, bill , and Steve " the kid says " could you point us in the right direction" I says the kid points " the house at the end of hat street you can't miss it there basement parties were legendary " the kid says " thanks " I say , me and zeke start walking " why did he mention basement parties?" Zeke says " no clue we will just have to ask the roommates" I say zeke smiles.

, the kid wasn't wrong there on the end of the street was this beautiful Italian style house it looks so out of place there , as we walk up the pathway I notice the mailbox has Lara written on it " this the place ?" Zeke asks "yep I say pointing to the mailbox , zeke laughs there's loud music blasting as we knock on the front door " so I guessing that's the basement party that's so legendary" zeke says , I nod and bang louder , a girl answers the door she has lon. Brown hair " liz?" I say the girl nods " I'm Ryan and this is zeke were here about kabuto " I say , liz nods " you better come in" she says , me and zeke both nod and enter the house.

, we sit at their kitchen table " so what do you know so far ? " liz says " he was dating Lara" zeke says " ah" liz says " what happened ? " I ask , this house it seems familiar somehow " Lara was our roommate she owns the house she graduated last month and from six months before till her graduation she was a bondage slave in the basement when we held game parties " liz says " explains that " I say " so why did she become a bondage slave? " zeke asks " me bill and Steve caught her one day in self bondage and forced I to becoming the slave " liz says " what the fuck" zeke suddenly snaps clearly angry " calm Down " I say " no he has a right upto till Mitch violently whipping her she was enjoying it " liz says " Mitch?" I ask " he's downstairs he's a violent bastard we weren't ment to leave her alone win him but he drugged is " liz said clearly upset , me and zeke make our way downstairs .

, Mitch hasn't hard to miss he had a cast of he's right arm and cracking. Bull whip with his left " should have heard the bitch squeal " Mitch said " who?" A kid next to him asked " Lara" Mitch replied , zeke walked straight up and punched Mitch in the jaw " I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass " Mitch sneered " good luck " zeke says , I stand next to zeke " henshin we both say morphing " what are you " I'm just a passing through power rider remember that and that's kuuga " I say punching Mitch , kuuga lands a kick before he can get off the ground , I grab his bull whip , Mitch has a look of fear he knows what's coming next , I toss it to kuuga , kuuga whips Mitch lines appear on what skin is visible , the last whip kuuga gives strikes Mitch across the face it sounds like a thunder clap , kuuga tosses the whip down and we walk upstairs " where can we find Lara?" I ask , liz sighs " angel grove " liz says , we both nod and leave " that went well " I say powering down zeke does too " yep to angel grove" zeke says , we both smile .


End file.
